Stargate SG1 Reactivation
by Short Fat Fag
Summary: COMPLETE! SLASH Jack O'Neal is frozen in Antarctica and his younger cloned self has been reactivated into service. Then the teams learns just how different he is from the original.
1. Reactivation

Stargate SG-1 - Reactivation  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter One: Reactivation  
  
As the three members of SG-1 approach the apartment building they are talking to one another.  
  
"How do we break this to him?" Daniel asks.  
  
"Well, he is a carbon copy of the colonel, how would you tell this to Jack?" Carter responded.  
  
"Indeed. His reaction to ColonelO'Neal's current predicament should be the same as it would be talking to the colonel himself." Teal'c added in.  
  
"Yeah, but by now, he's bound to have become a little different from our Jack, I mean its been months and they haven't even spoken to one another since he was created." Daniel theorized.  
  
Reaching the door of the apartment, they knock and a half naked young man answers the door. "You're not the pizza guy." he says to them.  
  
"Indeed." Teal'c responds to him.  
  
"Hey Jack there's some people at the door for you." the boy yells into the living room.  
  
Soon Jack "Junior" arrives and sees his "former teammates" standing there. "Hey guys, what's up?"  
  
"Si … Sorry to bother you Jack, but we need to talk to you. It's important." Sam begins.  
  
"Why can't HE take care of it?" Jack Junior asks.  
  
"It's about him." Daniel says.  
  
"Oh. Give me a minute. Come on in." Jack Junior says and leads them into his living room. "Umm, guys, I hate to do this, but these are friends of mi… my dad's and I need to talk to them in private." He said to three teenaged boys watching television.  
  
"What about the pizza?" one asks.  
  
"Stop thinking with your stomach Al and get a move on. We'll go to my house and order another one." another boy says.  
  
"Thanks guys." Jack Junior says to them as they grab shirts and keys and leave.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So how have you been?" Sam asks  
  
"I've been playing ball with my friends here and enough chit chat, what's happened to him?"  
  
"Well, it's kinda hard to explain." Daniel begins.  
  
"Is he dead?"  
  
"No."  
  
Jack Junior sighs in relief and says, "Then tell me what's up."  
  
"O'Neal is frozen in Antarctica." Teal'c says simply.  
  
"Frozen? Explain frozen to me." the younger Jack says.  
  
"Well, it's like this …" Sam begins to explain in detail what happened and continues on this thread until she reaches the part on why they are there to visit the younger version of Jack O'Neal.  
  
"Reactivate me?" he asked, "You want to reactivate me? I thought I was too young to be a part of the team anymore. Remember what happened to our android selves, they got them selves blown up and you want to reactivate me?"  
  
"What do they have to do with this?" Daniel asks.  
  
"I have no idea; I'm just stalling for time."  
  
"Oh. That sounds like you." Daniel replies.  
  
Sam and Teal'c chuckle appreciatively.  
  
"Alright, I'll come with you, but someone is going to have to deal with the school and everything."  
  
"That's already been taken care of."  
  
"Just what I wanted to hear." Jack Junior said sarcastically.  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: Please review and respond, thanks. 


	2. Familiar & Unfamiliar

Stargate SG-1 - Reactivation  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter Two: Familiar & Unfamiliar  
  
When Jack Junior returned to Cheyenne Mountain, a.k.a. Area 52, he felt as if he was finally getting to come home again. He liked his new life as a teenager and getting to do all the things he wanted to as a kid that his father would never let him, however, he missed the SGC and his team in particular.  
  
"Where's Dr. Frasier?" Jack Junior asked looking around for a familiar face to greet.  
  
Samantha looked away, she missed her friend very much and Teal'c answered for the group.  
  
"DoctorFrasier was killed in a recent mission. She was trying to save a wounded man during a battle with the Jaffa."  
  
"Oh. Sorry." However, he was more than sorry; he had liked Janet Frasier and hadn't been informed of her death and that in itself hurt.  
  
"How's Cassie?" Jack Junior continued hoping to not be notified too late of another friend's death.  
  
"She's not doing too well. She and Janet were very close and now with Janet dead she's not coping well at all." Samantha replied this time and then added as an after thought, "Sir."  
  
The conversation was beginning to go in a direction no one really wanted to go into and luckily it didn't have to as they reached the briefing room and a familiar face.  
  
"Jack, it's good to have you back with us again." said General Hammond.  
  
"It's good to be back sir." Jack Junior replied.  
  
"Why don't you have a seat and we'll brief you on the mission we need you to perform." And they all took their places around the briefing table.  
  
"Before we begin General, I have a question. What is my status going to be here? Am a colonel again, a private, a civilian worker like Daniel, or am I just some kid you need to do a job for you?" Jack Junior asked.  
  
"There's time for that in all good time …" the general began, but was cut off by Daniel.  
  
"He has a fair point. What is his status?"  
  
General Hammond looked unhappy about the question, but answered honestly, as he had a tendency to do, "You're being listed as a civilian consultant for the duration of your stay at the SGC."  
  
"Alright, just so that we're clear on these things then." Jack Junior said a little hurt he wouldn't have the rank he had earned returned to him, but then what did he expect, he was a kid in their eyes.   
  
"Now then, the terms of your reactivation will be as follows …" Samantha started and then explained it all to him as the team listened. Jack grew bored half way through and zoned in and out as he noticed just how blue Daniel's eyes really were.   
  
'Daniel's eyes are blue? Where the hell did that come from?' Jack thought to himself.  
  
* * * * *  
  
As part of Jack Junior's reactivation, the team went on inactive status, while he began his training regiment to increase his body mass and muscle tone. That is to say that Jack was not fat in any way. He played sports in school and worked out daily to tone his body already, but to the SGC standards he wasn't quite there yet. So he and Teal'c began to exercise together while Daniel and Samantha worked their mental wonders on whatever puzzle that caught their fancy this week.  
  
"So T, what's been going on around here while I've been playing boy wonder?"  
  
"Much has happened O'Neil." and Teal'c told him the stories of the mission they had been on while he was off in high school. Jack listened to every single thing and was jealous, he had forgotten how good it felt to be out there doing those things and having those adventures. However, their training session was cut short, as Teal'c was scheduled to contact Master Bri'tac on Chulak.  
  
"DanielJackson has promised to come down and finish with you today. He should be along shortly, if he hasn't forgotten." Teal'c said with an almost smirk.  
  
'Daniel and his beautiful blue eyes.' Jack Junior thought and then shook him self mentally, 'Where do these thoughts come from?'  
  
"Alright T, I can work here alone for awhile, I do remember how to do it. This body just isn't used to it."  
  
Teal'c nodded and left.  
  
* * * * *  
  
About an hour later Jack was still one in the training room, working on his upper arms. He had become hot and taken his shirt off and was standing in front of the mirror when Daniel came into the room. Daniel saw the man-boy body of his good friend and his breath caught. It was Jack, but not Jack at the same time. Daniel missed Jack very much and wanted him back.  
  
"Jack, have you been working out alone for long?" Daniel asked as he studied the muscles on the sweat soaked skin of the teen's back.  
  
"Not long, T said he had something to do Danny." Jack said as he turned to find the handsome archeologist standing there wearing a white string tank top and red gym shorts and looking VERY fine.  
  
'Danny?' Daniel thought, only Jack called him that. Daniel smiled at the boy.  
  
"Why don't you get warmed up and we can start some more intense working out." Jack Junior said while thinking that the man was amazingly hot already.  
  
"Good idea."  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: Please review and respond, thanks. 


	3. Realizations

Stargate SG-1 - Reactivation  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter Three: Realizations  
  
After two hours of this work out session, Jack Junior was beginning to become tired. He was used to physical exercise, but his young body had limits and he was reaching them.  
  
Daniel sensing that Jack was becoming exhausted decided that he was tired also and said…  
  
"I think I've had enough for today, I'm going to hit the showers." and walked into the locker room.  
  
Jack Junior bent down and picked up his shirt and wiped his face with it and then thought, 'Danny is going to take a shower. He'll be wet and naked in a communal shower.' Then something in Jack's shorts twitched with excitement and after a few cleansing breaths, he made his way into the locker room also.  
  
When Jack Junior reached his locker, Daniel was no where in sight, but then he heard the water start running in the shower room and the teenager stripped, grabbed a towel and went to join him there.   
  
'This is so wrong of me, what am I doing? Danny is my friend, I shouldn't think of him like this. It's so wrong.' Jack thought but the then the image of Daniel standing naked under the hot water soaping himself up entered his mind's eye and he knew he had to see it for himself.  
  
The younger O'Neill found a spot close to Daniel where he could both watch and look like he wasn't watching and began his own shower. The hot water felt good on the young man's body after such a hard work out, but catching glimpses of Daniel's smooth muscular body gave new meaning to the word hard.  
  
'My god he has an ass I could sink my teeth into so easily.' The teenaged Jack thought and as these things, Jack soon had an erection that would not go away very easily.   
  
'Please don't let anyone see this, please.' Jack silently begged just as Daniel turned around and saw him.   
  
Daniel's eyebrows came close to touching his hairline. Even without his glasses, Daniel knew what he was looking at. Then the archeologist thought to himself, 'If Jack's that big as a teenager, I wonder just big he is as an adult?'  
  
Jack Junior couldn't stand it anymore, as the two stared at each other, and walked over to where Daniel was showering. Slowly the teenager begins to caress the naked, wet, smooth chest of the man who was filling him with such desire.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
"I'm sorry Danny, I just can't stop myself. You're just so damned hot right now and all I can think about is what it would feel like to touch you." And with each touch of Daniel's body, Jack's erection began to bob up and down in excitement.  
  
"I … I'm not offended J … Jack, it's just that your un, un … underage." Daniel stuttered.  
  
"How long have you been thinking about the older version of me?" Jack asked catching on to Daniel's meaning.  
  
"Ever since the team found me last year my thoughts of you, or rather the older you have been getting stronger in my mind."  
  
"I missed you terribly when you were gone you know. I didn't think I was going to live through the pain of you not being there. All I wanted to do was go though the damned gate and find you somewhere and demand that the bitch who took you to give you back to us. To me!"  
  
"Really?" Daniel breathed.  
  
"I know you wish I were the older version of me, but …" Jack started but ended up wrapping his arms around Daniel's waist and began to nibble on one of Daniel's nipples.  
  
"Ohhh." Daniel moaned in pleasure and his own erection coming to attention. Then claiming the younger man's mouth with his own.  
  
Then Daniel broke away from the younger man and said, "We can't do this, not here anyone could walk in on us."  
  
"Yeah, your right." Jack said and turned off the taps to the showers and they grabbed their towels and walked out of the shower. "Of course, you know that we could have a pizza tonight. Like was used to do, you know."  
  
"Yeah, that'll be a good idea." Daniel said with a slight smirk as he began to get dressed.  
  
Just then the members of SG-8 walked in to change their clothes to begin their work out session.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Later that night, with a half eaten pizza still in the box, the two very horny and half naked men were lying on the couch making out like crazy.  
  
"Jack, are you sure about this?"  
  
"I may look like I'm 12, but I'm not and you know it. Plus I am not a virgin."  
  
"You're not? Oh, I guess you'd have remembered all of Jack's experiences wouldn't you?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Okay, sure, that works." and then Jack tried to recapture Daniel's lips again.  
  
"What does that mean?" Daniel asked as he began to nibble on Jack Junior's ear.  
  
The teen sighed and admitted, "I had a boyfriend for a little while. No big deal."  
  
Daniel looked at Jack in surprise.  
  
"It's no big deal Danny, Jack knows about it. We had a talk and he knows I wanted to explore some things that he couldn't when it was him being the teenager."  
  
"Does that mean Jack's been … with … guys?" Daniel asked getting his hopes up.  
  
"I'll only answer that over breakfast."  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: Please review and respond, thanks. 


	4. The Truth is Told

Stargate SG-1 - Reactivation  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Chapter Four: The Truth is Told  
  
The next morning a very naked teenager stumbled into the kitchen where Daniel was making them breakfast. Jack smiled at Daniel, walked up behind him, slipped his arms around the beautiful man's waist and said "Good morning Danny."  
  
"Good morning Jack, sleep well?"  
  
"In your arms, I could sleep like an angel." Jack replied which made Daniel's heart flutter a bit.  
  
"Now, why are you wearing these?" Jack then slid his hands into Daniel's boxer shorts and started to push them down past his hips. "I can' think of a reason you would have thought you needed them."  
  
Daniel then turned around with his boxers pooled at his feet and kissed Jack hungrily, before the teenager feel to his knees to examine what an archeologist was truly made of. Daniel moaned as Jack took his soft cock into his mouth and began to suckle on it gently as it stiffened in his mouth. So far, this was the best breakfast had ever had.  
  
Then Jack released the hardened erection and moved his way up Daniel's body and began to work on his nipples with the same dedication as before. Jack only stopped when Daniel grabbed his head, jerk it up and claimed his mouth with his own. Jack hungrily moaned in to Daniel's mouth, while his hands explored the smooth man's naked body, particularly finding time to massage his balls.  
  
"Jack." Daniel said in between kisses.  
  
"Danny"  
  
"Didn't you promise to tell me something this morning?" Daniel said with a grin.  
  
Jack a little sad, but said, "Yeah I did, didn't I?"  
  
"What's wrong?" Daniel asked with concern in his eyes.  
  
"I love you Danny. I've loved you for a very long time and it was hard to be away from you since the split happened. I've longed for you, yearned for you and every time I was with someone I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed that when I opened them, it would be you I saw. Until last night, I was disappointed each time."  
  
Daniel ran his hands through Jack's hair and looked at him longingly. Then Daniel wrapped his arm around the teenager and they walked into the living room and sat on the couch.  
  
"The other Jack is also in love with you and I know that the minute he wakes up you'll go running to him and be his lover instead of mine." Daniel started to say something, but Jack put his finger over his mouth. "Danny I love you, with all my heart and I know the other Jack loves you that much too. I also know that the moment he wakes, I've lost you to him forever and I think that may break me in two."  
  
"He may never wake up you know?" Daniel stated not sure how to feel about the fact anymore.  
  
"I know, otherwise I would never have been reactivated." Jack said and claimed his beloved Danny's mouth again. "Until then I belong to you Danny, to no other but you as long as you'll have me."  
  
Daniel's was about to explode out of his chest. 'Jack loves me this much.' he thought over and over in his mind. 'How could I have been so blind as to not see it for what it truly was?'  
  
"I want to feel you inside me Danny." Jack said wantonly.  
  
"I never thought of you as a bottom you know?"  
  
Jack laughed and said, "The other Jack likes to do both, be top and bottom. I find that I like being a bottom more. That's how we're different."   
  
Jack continued "To answer your earlier question, yes, he has been with other men. The night that Charlie died …" Jack paused from the pain and guilt of remembering. "He … I … We were with a man named Marty the night Charlie found the gun and shot himself."  
  
Daniel held Jack tightly in his arms and he still went on, "It took him … me … us, whatever, a long time before we were with another man again. It happened one or two times, but by the time you returned to Earth and joined the SGC, we had started to come to terms with the whole gay thing for the first time in my life. We were still with women ever so often so that no one would suspect, but around a year before you ascended we knew who we wanted to love for the rest of our lives. Who I wanted to love forever."  
  
"Make love to me Danny, please." Jack asked. Daniel picked him up and carried the teenaged version of the man he loved very much into the bedroom and took him back to bed.  
  
Jack wrapped his legs around Daniel's waist and begged, "Take me Danny, fuck me! I'm yours."  
  
"Yes" Daniel breathed and claimed Jack mouth once again.  
  
"I love you Danny."  
  
"I love you more Jack."  
  
To Be Continued…  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: Please review and respond, thanks. 


End file.
